Korwun Gorik
Korwun Gorik is a 733-year-old krogan mercenary, originally from Tuchanka and now living in the Terminus. He is the founder and leader of the mercanary unit AEGIS. Personal life To date Gorik has sired seven children who survived to maturity. Of those seven, three are still alive; Korwun Urnsay (son), Korwun Risas (daughter) and Korwun Zyan (son). All three are currently on Tuchanka. Born in 1453CE in the Kalynd Badlands of Tuchanka, Gorik was the 12th son of Korwun Undig, a ranking Warlord of Clan Korwun. After completing his Rite of Adulthood by wiping out a klixen nest with his krantt, Gorik joined the other Korwun warriors in defending the clan territory from the nearby Clan Vynchar, with whom the Korwun had a long-running blood-feud. Early Mercenary Career In 1592CE Gorik and his krantt were recruited by a batarian mercenary company named the Eng'Kalu Raiders, where they acted as shock troops. Primarily slavers who outsourced their manpower when they needed to, the Eng'kalu had an unpleasant reputation and during his time with them Gorik became increasingly savage and vicious, earning a fearsome reputation and becoming known by the nickname ‘Skull-taker’. Gorik left the Eng’kalu in 1636 CE after the batarian leaders began issuing their troops with an addictive combat drug known as Red Halo. For over a century after he left the Eng’kalu Gorik moved between small mercenary companies, also taking jobs as an bodyguard, bounty hunter, hit-man and security guard. The Garmoraw Ten In 1742CE, while based on krogan colony world of Garmoraw, Gorik co-founded a small, elite mercenary unit with the nine other members of his krantt. Naming themselves the Garmoraw Ten, each member of the krantt was given a new 'honour name' by the others. Gorik was named 'The Oncoming Storm' by his clan-brothers because “his enemies would seek shelter from him, as they would from an oncoming storm”. The unit existed for 153 years and became quite well known in and around the Nemean Abyss for their skill in battle. When the Geth Uprising occurred in 1895 CE the Garmoraw Ten were hired, along with a number of other mercenary units, to help extract quarian VIPs from the Perseus Veil and to help put down the synthetic uprising. During a mission to extract a number of scientists from the colony world of Rysulo, the ship carrying Gorik and the rest of his unit was hit by a smart missile and crash-landed, killing most of those on board. Three of the Garmoraw Ten were killed in the crash; Gorik and the remaining six were left stranded on Rysulo. For almost two whole weeks Gorik and his krantt were hunted by the growing geth population of the planet, who began using the satellite network to hunt survivors. When rescue finally arrived two weeks later Gorik was the sole survivor of the Garmoraw Ten. Since this time Gorik has harboured an intense dislike of geth and other synthetic life forms. The Blade of Turundi In 1930 CE Gorik was hired by a turian warlord named Argrus Turundi. Turundi ruled over a small empire in the Terminus Systems and took Gorik on as his ‘Blade’; his chief enforcer and leader of his personal army. Gorik worked for Turundi for a decade until, in 1941 CE, the warlord became paranoid that Gorik was intending on usurping his empire and sent a squad of soldiers to kill him. Although ambushed, Gorik quickly butchered the soldiers and sent their mangled remains back to the turian along with a succinctly-worded letter of resignation. He quickly left the Terminus, to avoid any further recriminations, and headed back to the relative safety of his clan on Tuchanka. Turundi was killed a few months after Gorik’s departure when a rival warlord destroyed his entire base with a nuclear missile. Azurblade Inc Gorik remained on Tuchanka for over 130 years until, in 2073 CE, he moved to Omega and began contracting his services as a mercenary once more. After working freelance for a number of decades, Gorik joined the turian PMC Azureblade Incorporated in 2152 CE. He remained with them for 23 years until 2175 CE when he begun to tire of the mercenary life and retired, taking a position with the salarian corporation Tzal Incorporated. Gorik was assigned to one of Tzal’s Terminus research colonies on the planet Chalt as Chief Security Consultant, a position he held for 10 years. AEGIS In 2185 CE Gorik met a young human woman named Dawn on a trip to Omega. Dawn told Gorik that a friend of hers had been kidnapped by slavers and, regretful of the cruelty of youth, Gorik offered to help free the girl’s friend. This was to begin Gorik’s interest in liberating slaves, which culminated in an attack on a slave convoy moving through Omega, planned with the aid of Dawn and a number of others. During the raid Gorik fought and killed the krogan battlemaster Herund Tolgrat in hand-to-hand combat. Following the successful mission Gorik began planning a new mercenary unit; one that would help those who normally received no help in the lawless Terminus Systems. When Abattoir announced his retirement, Gorik saw a chance to fill some of the power vacuum left by the drell warlord’s departure and, with the aid of Kenec’Getha nar Iblin, recruited a number of highly-skilled, ideologically-similar mercenaries to form AEGIS. The Fall of Omega Gorik took part in the evacuation of Omega during the Cerberus attack on the station. During the fighting he encountered "Thanatos" shortly after the Cerberus Agent had murdered Anna Tarkov. Evenly matched, the pair fought to an apparent stalemate, although both sides where heavily injured in the battle with Gorik loosing his left eye to Thanatos's arc knife. A Message and a Windfall Encrypted Message to: Nikolai Alexanders, Korwun Gorik. From: Toxa Vadarat, Light of Purgation: It is my ever pleasant duty to inform you that Velor Vedevix died in combat against Reaper forces in Operation Supernova. As beneficiaries of his will, he has left the two of you the following: First, I am to inform you that he had left active anti-matter mines in your sections of Calamity Station as a form of insurance. Second, I am to inform you that he has, in fact, deactivated these mines as a show of trust. Third, I know what you did to our men on Omega, Gorik. Fourth, the two of you will be receiving significant sums of credits, to be used to further the Reaper War and reconstruct in its wake. Threads My ship got vandalised!: A nasty surprise for Gorik as he returns to his ship. A vorcha street gang, it would seem? Pipe Dreams: Nifty Cal takes Gorik and others for a tour of the Omega sewers. Christmas with Krogan Kringle: Gorik, Cal and others join Murtag Kirok to celebrate the human holiday. Nicknames and handles: Gorik reveals a little about his past in the various mercenary organisations he's served in. Plans are laid: Gorik, Dawn, and Zerak let Aran'gar and Nifty Cal in on their slave liberation plan. Liberation Power Vaccuum: Following Abattoir's "retirement", Gorik attends a meeting of influential underworld members with a view to creating a mercenary force based on Omega, hoping to fill some of the void left by the Embodiment. He hires Kenec'Getha to cover his back during the mission and to act as his lieutenant in his new mercenary company; AEGIS. Recruitment Drive: New apartment, and new recruits. Now, about that beer I owed you...: After they help Cal decorate his friend's girlfriend's place, the plumber treats Gorik and Aran'gar to a drink. To KorwunGorik from Sundowner77: Sicaria is off to Omega to meet with Abad Sam-mel. Not being an idiot, she would like backup. For the benefit of Korwun's little army: Discord destroys Gorik's former home in an attempt to anger him. It works. Leading to... Operation: Down With Discord: Korwun and CDN take on Discori. To all those concerned, Discori is dead: The operation is reported a success. Who Goes There 2: * Calm Before the Storm Wounded and Drifting: Thel'Adean calls in from a rather dicey situation out in the Nemean Abyss. Leading to... A Reprieve From Death's Door: AEGIS picks Thel up from the Nemean. They learn that Renko Azh'Serah is out for vengeance. An Eye For An Eye: Know Thy Enemy: Renko Azh'Serah has rekindled a blood feud. Vik'Sajee vas Truth is working with AEGIS. AEGISnet Emergency Communication: With riots and lynch mobs forming on Omega thanks to the incident in the Bahak System, Korwun wants his people ready. Misdirection: While Gorik and his best fighters are lured away, AEGIS headquarters is attacked by 9 Commando. Encrypted Message: Thanks to Mekan, Korwun learns that the Crimson Chains hired the attacking Blue Suns. His response: * War Council * Vengeance Reflection on the Lost: Following the Fall of Omega, the Judgement's Herald makes its way across space. KORWUN GORIK WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?: An angry Cal calls Korwun out, having just heard about the attack on anti-slavers during the Crimson Chains plot, and others demand explanations too. Reaper War PM: Vik'Sajee vas Truth has returned to the Flotilla; he exchanges amiable farewells with Gorik. The Battle of Veratix Station: The big one. A major assault on Cerberus. Slow Recovery: Back on the Wreck, recovering from Veratix. Post-War Back to the Beginning: An AEGIS return to Omega. Damn That Was Expensive: Gorik has a new ship. So What Have I Missed? Category:Characters Category:AEGIS Category:Krogan Category:Mercenaries